Laisse nous l'avoir!
by Oxytreza
Summary: Pour une fois que ces trois là sont d'accords sur quelque chose...Malheuresement pour eux, un obstacle les empêche d'atteindre leur but... FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, Sanzo/Hakkai, Gokû/Hakkai (pauvre Hakkai…)

Rating : entre K+ et T

Disclaimer : gna gna gna, patati et patata…

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 1 : Déclaration de guerre.

Nous sommes tous d'accords sur ce point, Genjô Sanzo, Sha Gojyo et Son Gokû n'était quasiment _jamais _sur la même longueur d'onde, à tel point que c'en était désolant.

Mais il y avait deux choses sur lesquelles ils s'étaient entendus, ô miracle.

La première, c'était que Cho Hakkai était la créature la plus sexy de l'univers.

Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de plus radicalement sensuel qu'Hakkai en train de manger ? Sa façon de se lécher discrètement les lèvres après chaque bouchée, celle qu'il avait pour ramasser les gouttes de sauces qui arrivaient de couler le long de son menton, sa manie de porter une attention particulière aux _rouleaux de printemps_ (Enregistrez-vous l'info comme les trois hommes le faisaient ? Si vous préférez, je peux vous dire des _bananes_) et de les manger avec des gestes équivoque, donnant des troubles cardiaques au moine, au kappa et au singe, ainsi qu'à toute la population mondiale (sauf peut-être les « grosses brutes qui n'ont aucun goût », dixit Gojyo…)

Et, oh ! Sa façon de retirer sa tunique, quand il dégrafait avec lenteur car plongé dans ses pensées ses quatre attaches, glissait sa main contre sa poitrine pour faire tomber le vêtement assortit à ses yeux et le ramassait, se penchant ainsi, laissant voir le bas de son dos car son tee-shirt glissait quelque peu.

Et quand il s'asseyait pour se reposer après une rude journée, il écartait les jambes afin de les détendre de la longueur passé à être assis, le tissu de son pantalon (« Plus que moulant, pas vrai, Sanzo ? Disait Gojyo

-Hn.

-Sanzo, tu baves. ») se tendait aux niveau de l'entrecuisse…

Et…Rhaaaaaa ! Bon, vous l'avez compris, le brun avait tendance, sans le vouloir, à rendre ses trois compagnons à l'état de yaoistes devant deux beaux bishôs en train de se faire des mamours, c'est-à-dire complètement gaga. Ou hystérique, ça dépendait de l'humeur.

La deuxième chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accords c'était _cet obstacle_.

Il était très petit, à l'échelle physique, certes. Mais tellement grands sur les autres échelles !

Impossible d'atteindre Hakkai avec _lui_.

_Hakuryu_.

Le dragon avait parfaitement compris que les trois amis n'avaient pas des intentions très nettes envers son maître, et était prêt à défendre chèrement sa vertu, envers et contre tous (et spécialement un bonze aux yeux de drogué, un kappa plus pervers que le pire des kappas pervers et un singe bafreur et immonde à table.)

Il prenait même un malin plaisir, ce petit sadique, à leur rappeler à quel point ils ne pouvaient atteindre son cher maître.

Et, impuissant, Sanzo, Gojyo et Gokû regardaient chaque soir Hakkai se coucher, et Hakuryu s'installer paisiblement sur son ventre, juste après leur avoir lancé un regard moqueur.

Chaque matin, ils regardaient Hakkai partir en direction de la salle de bain, l'animal sur son épaule, qui tordait son long cou vers les trois autres pour les narguer de son regard grenat.

Et chaque journée, ils pouvaient s'imaginer le sourire invisible de cette sale bête lorsqu'elle était sous forme de voiture et que Hakkai avait les fesses posées dessus (Bon, eux aussi avaient les fesses posées dessus, mais cela passait à l'arrière-plan…)

Etc, etc…

Pauvre d'eux.

Ils s'étaient donc réunis, tous les trois et avaient officiellement déclarés que la guerre avait éclaté entre eux et le dragon de compagnie de leur ami.

Na. Ça lui ferait les pattes.

C'était au premier qui réussissait à choper Hakkai en contournant la bestiole.

Ils verraient _après_ qui aurait le droit suprême de posséder entièrement le brun. Car,'faut pas pousser, ils n'avaient aucune, mais alors vraiment _aucune_ raison de partager. Ah ça non.

L'ultimatum avait été dépassé, une guerre sanglante s'était déclarée.

Toutes les armes étaient possibles.

Pauvre Hakkai.

OOO

Il faisait nuit.

Nuit noire, nuit d'encre.

Ils venaient de se coucher, après l'éternel « Bonne nuit » de politesse (oui, vous savez, cette petite chose qu'apparemment, seul Hakkai connaît ici…)

Cette nuit-là, ils n'avaient eu qu'une chambre pour quatre, les chambres doubles ou simples étant toutes occupées.

Évidemment, en allant se coucher, les trois compère avait regardé leur ami se coucher et Hakuryu se rouler en boule sur le ventre de son maître, après leur avoir lancé un loooooong regard (« sale bête…

-Ne l'insulte pas, Gojyo, on aura plus de moyen de transport ! »)

Une fois tout le monde au lit, on entendit un faible remue-ménage du côté de la couche du brun et un léger chuchotement : « Hakuryu ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu veux te glisser dans mon tee-shirt pour dormir, il faut le faire doucement ! »

Les trois pauvres garçons ne purent que bouffer leurs oreillers en maudissant l'animal qui lui seul avait le gabarit pour entrer sous le vêtement du brun…

Ils auraient presque pu entendre le sifflement qui servait de ricanement à la bestiole.

Silence, enfin.

Hakuryu, le bout du museau tout juste pointé hors du tee-shirt et de la couette de son maître, surveillait ses trois adversaires.

Le moindre mouvement, le moindre soupir, la moindre imperceptible esquisse d'attaque faisait tressaillir le dragon jusqu'au bout de sa queue poilue.

Si jamais l'un de ces trois pervers passait à l'offensive, il serait là pour le défendre.

Il s'endormit.

Pas très efficace.

Mais, Dieu merci pour lui, aucun des trois hommes ne tenta quoique ce soit. Ils réfléchissaient (Si, si. Ils _réfléchissaient _!) à une stratégie assez efficace pour écarter l'animal et faire tomber l'ancien instituteur dans leur bras.

Mmmmmh.

Ils étaient bien partis pour passer une nuit blanche.

Ils s'endormirent aussi.

Piètre équipe.

À suivre…

Nh. Je crois que j'étais parti pour faire un OS mais comme je ne suis pas douée dans ce genre d'histoire, ça part en cacahouète et en plusieurs chapitres.

Une review /Mode chibies-eyes à la Hamtaro/


	2. Chapter 2

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 2 : Tentative N°1 

Investigateur : Gokû

Piètre équipe.

Pauvre Hakkai.

Il y avait de quoi le plaindre, vraiment.

Surtout aujourd'hui.

Gokû avait chargé.

Oh, pas dès le matin, rassurez-vous. Mais plutôt en fin d'après-midi, et quelques jours plus tard après la déclaration de guerre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Oh non. Du pur Gokû, ça. Foncer dans le tas. Tirer, puis poser les questions ensuite.

Donc, fin d'après-midi, Hakkai est debout devant la table, ses beaux yeux verts scrutent la carte pour repérer d'avance l'itinéraire du lendemain.

Sanzo et Gojyo ne sont pas là, partis acheter des tubes nocifs (entendez cigarettes). Parfait.

Hakuryu…

Hakuryu était posé sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de son maître et scrutait le singe qui pointait le bout de son nez par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Mais pensez-vous _réellement_ une seule seconde que Gokû avait inclus le dragon dans ses calculs inexistants ?

Non. Et bien non.

Le plus jeune yôkai ouvrit entièrement la porte, et alla, ni une, ni deux, enlacer le ventre de l'ex-humain de ses bras, collant son visage content (de pouvoir toucher Hakkai ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde) dans son dos.

Le brun sursauta brusquement et se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le singe.

« Gokû ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama-t-il, éberlué.

« Bah je te fais un câlin ! »

Hakuryu bondit, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il donna un violent coup d'aile dans le pauvre nez du pauvre visage du pauvre Gokû qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de plus qu'un bout de câlin à son cher et tendre.

« Mais-euh ! » Il sentit les mains d'Hakkai dénouer les siennes, bien arrimées sur son ventre déchiré, puis le repousser gentiment mais fermement.

« Gokû, va jouer ailler, s'il te plait. Je dois faire le point pour demain. »

Le dragon se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, l'air triomphant.

Gokû le fixa avec colère et fit sa plus belle moue dépitée en se tournant vers Hakkai.

« Mais Hakkai, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non…Mais Gokû, on n'enlace pas les gens sans raison ! » Répondit le brun, mal à l'aise.

Le singe croisa les bras, lèvre inférieure retroussée. « J'ai une raison !

-Ah ? Laquelle ?

-Ben je t'aime ! »

Hakkai ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

Allons bon. Voilà que le singe exprimait des sentiments autres que le ravin perpétuel de son estomac.

Il repoussa doucement le gosse du bout des doigts, ceux-ci pointés sur ses épaules.

« Gokû, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles. »

Gokû regarda un temps son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis il les baissa.

C'était peut-être (voire sûrement. Carrément, même.) trop rapide.

Il recula de quelque pas en murmurant doucement : « Désolé, Hakkai…Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

-…Non. Gokû. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Et le brun se retourna vers la carte, laissant le yôkai sortir de la pièce sous le regard pesant du dragon.

**Tentative N°1**

**Investigateur : Gokû**

**Résultat : échec.**

Pas de chance, Gokû, pas de chance…

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier fiasco…Euh, tentative désespérée d'exprimer son amour, pardon ?


	3. Chapter 3

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 3 : Tentative N°2 

Investigateur : Sanzo

Sanzô-Sama…

Bien sûr.

Quoi de mieux qu'une personne atteinte d'une profonde incapacité d'exprimer ses sentiments intérieurs (à part sa colère et son mépris) pour avouer son amour ?

Génial.

Environ deux semaines après Gokû. Le moine s'était étonné que ses deux compagnons ne soient pas encore passés a l'attaque (pas très fin observateur, le Sanzo…).

Surtout Gojyo.

Ces derniers temps, il fixait la nuque d'Hakkai, dans la voiture. Son regard rouge brillait de la lueur de celui qui vient de trouver sa proie.

Délicieuse proie.

Mais proie terriblement convoitée !

Sanzo ne comptait pas se laisser faire, ah ça non !

Le moine regardait le brun en train de ranger les provisions dans le coffre de la jeep.

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd, Hakuryu ? »

Et ça façon de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde…

Sanzo exhala une bouffée de sa clope et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte arrière de l'auberge.

Et de faillir le manquer et de lamentablement s'étaler sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il faut dire que Hakkai avait eu la…Bonne ? Mauvaise ? En tout cas, il avait eu l'idée de s'accroupir.

Drôle d'initiative dans on a un pantalon (un peu) moulant et (un peu) taille basse.

Le moine avait eu une magnifique vue sur les reins du brun, et même un peu plus…

Retenant un saignement de nez inopiné, le blond se rétabli tandis que Hakkai se retournait.

« Tout va bien, Sanzo ?

-Oui. Plus ou moins. »

Le brun sourit et retourna à ses provisions.

Sanzo s'approcha.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Hakkai qui manqua de se rétamer, à cause de son équilibre précaire de ses jambes pliées et de l'attitude du moine.

« San…Sanzo ? Quoi ? Tu me proposes…De l'aide ?!

-Si tu n'en veux pas, c'est pas grave… » Répondit l'homme pieux (!), vexé. Il croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

« Non…C'est juste…J'étais…Surpris ?

-Tch »

Sanzo se pencha et pris un sac avant de le poser dans le coffre et laissant le soin à l'ancien humain de le mettre correctement dedans (on ne touche pas à la voiture !)

Il s'ensuivit environ…Mmh…A vu de nez, quinze minutes avant que la situation n'évolue.

Hakkai venait d'installer le dernier paquet dans le coffre (« Toujours pas trop lourd, Hakuryu ? »)

Et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma le capot et posa ses mains a plat dessus.

Et Sanzo posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Blanc.

Mouche.

Bzzz…

« Sanzo ?! »

Cette fois, c'était officiel, ses compagnons ne tournaient pas rond. D'abords Gokû qui venait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, puis Sanzo qui s'approchait d'une personne à moins d'un mètre !

« La ferme… »

Hakkai obéit à l'ordre, mais resta sur le qui-vive.

Un silence.

Il regardait en coin le blond qui avait fermé les yeux.

Puis soudain, celui-ci leva le nez et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Hakkai…

Ce dernier, électrisé, repoussa brutalement le moine en portant la main à sa bouche.

Le blond le fixa un temps puis murmura : « Désolé. »

Et il tourna le dos à son ami pour disparaître dans l'auberge.

Laissant un Hakkai seul et désemparé devant un coffre de voiture furieux et bouillonnant car il n'avait pas eu le réflexe et l'intelligence de se retransformer en dragon pour foutre une bonne rouste à ce moine qui se croyait tout permis envers son maître !

…À moins qu'il ait juste eu peur du Smith&Wesson…

**Tentative N°2**

**Investigateur : Sanzo**

**Résultat : échec**

…Sommeil…


	4. Chapter 4

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 4 : Tentative N°3 

Investigateur : Gojyo

Sha Gojyo.

Le dragueur, le flambeur, le bellâtre Gojyo.

Lui savait.

Il savait les mots suaves, les mots magiques, pour faire tomber les femmes dans ses bras.

Il savait les cataloguer en plusieurs catégories afin de sortir les meilleurs arguments, les plus belles phrases.

Et Hakkai faisait partie des beautés émotives dures à cuire.

Patience.

Sha Gojyo savait attendre.

Il se contentait, pour l'instant, de fixer la nuque (ô combien sexy et sublime et dont il mourrait d'envie de couvrir de suçons…) du brun assis devant lui dans la voiture.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas foncer sans penser au préalable à _lui_.

Hakuryu, qui d'autre ? Encore et toujours…

Le tabou savait évidemment qui fallait d'abords écarter la bestiole afin d'atteindre son maître.

Est-ce que le moine pourri et le singe avaient tenté quelque chose ?

Oui, ça se sentait.

Hé hé, Sha Gojyo savait aussi voir les signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Et d'après ces signes…

Ils s'étaient mangé un râteau chacun.

Muah ha ha ha ha…

Et donc, maintenant, il avait le champ libre (mis à part la sale bête).

Parfait, parfait.

Alors…

Son plan, il l'avait tout prêt dans sa tête.

Ce fut une semaine après Sanzo qu'il le mit à exécution.

« J'en ai marre de dormir avec le singe, il ronfle !

-Aaah ? Mais toi aussi tu ronfles, sale kappa !

-La ferme, le disque rayé ! Hakkai, laisse-moi dormir dans ta chambre, j'en ai vraiment marre ! »

Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre…

Mais Gokû était idiot.

Un de moins.

Sanzo tiqua, mais ne dis rien.

Ça aurait pu éveiller les soupçons du brun.

Hakuryu, lui, ne se laissa pas faire. Il pyupyuta et kyukyuta avec force et mécontentement, mais Hakkai cru qu'il avait faim et lui donna une poire.

Hakuryu se sentit _vraiment_ bonne poire lui-même…

Le pauvre.

Hakkai était dubitatif. Le comportement du moine et du cadet ne le rassurait pas vraiment sur la demande inopinée de son ami. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et sans qu'il le vit, Sanzo ricana derrière son journal tandis que Gokû se consolait en mangeant des pockys.

Devant l'air récalcitrant du brun, Gojyo joignit les mains : « S'il te plait, Hakkai, s'il te plait ! »

L'ex-humain soupira. Décidément, il était vraiment trop gentil (ou naïf ?)

« Et bien, c'est d'accords. Gokû dormira avec Sanzo. »

Et tandis que Gojyo remerciait son ami de tout cœur avec un immeeeense sourire (n'est-ce pas…), Sanzo grogna entre les lignes de son journal.

Et donc, la première partie du plan s'était bien déroulée. Ok.

Passons à la deuxième.

En entrant dans la chambre, Gojyo s'était débrouillé pour être derrière Hakkai et devant Hakuryu.

Ce qui fait que…

Clac ! Kyuh !

Le dragon glissa le long du battant, sonné.

Quoi ? Cet impertinent de flambeur…Lui claquait la porte au nez ?!

Debout sur le sol du couloir devant la porte, il poussa un gémissement, la tête lui tournait.

Le choc avait été plus rude qu'il n'y paraissait, et de plus, il avait roulé toute la journée sans s'arrêter.

L'animal s'effondra sur le parquet, évanoui.

« Tiens ? Ou est Hakuryu ?

-Hein ? J'en sais rien…Il a dû sortir. Tu te souviens, il disparaissait souvent pendant plusieurs jours, avant qu'on ne parte pour l'Ouest…Il revenait toujours sauf…

-C'est vrai, mais… » Le brun semblait inquiet et soucieux.

« Allons, laisse-le vivre un peu. C'est un dragon, pas un chien. C'est sauvage, à la base.

-Oui…Tu dois avoir raison… »

Deuxième partie du plan exécutée avec succès, mon général !

Hakkai retira sa tunique et se mit en tee-shirt.

Sous le regard (dérobé mais bien attentif) gourmand du tabou, il déboucla sa ceinture et l'enleva.

Gojyo appréciait le fait que l'ancien instituteur n'aimait pas dormir avec la bande de cuir.

Ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

Il attendit patiemment qu'ils soient tous deux couchés et que la lumière fut éteinte pour mettre en œuvre la troisième et dernière partie de son plan.

Un temps de prudence (environ dix minutes) puis il alla se glisser dans le dos de son ami avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille mince.

Hakkai remua dans son sommeil (il était rapide pour s'endormir) et tourna légèrement la tête.

« Hn…Gojyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

Il fut coupé par la bouche du tabou qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus, caressant son corps pâle et se pressant contre lui.

« MMPF ! »

Gojyo atterrit sur le parquet à côté du lit.

« Gojyo ?! Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le métis leva la tête avec un air désolé. « Hakkai…J'en peux plus, je te veux beaucoup trop pour me retenir !

-Tu me veux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! Retourne dans ton lit ! Et ne t'approche plus ! »

Et, piteux, Gojyo retourna dans son lit, la queue entre les jambes (c'est le cas de le dire…)

**Tentative N°3**

**Investigateur : Gojyo**

**Résultat : échec**

Pauvre Gojyo…Allons, allons…/Pat pat/

Je sais, vous vous dites : « Quoi ? Quoi ? Bloody soul, pourtant complètement accro au 5x8 n'a pas casé Gojyo avec Hakkai ? Quoi ? »

Et bien non ! Muha ha ha ha !

Vous allez voir…

Vous ne trouvez pas que Gojyo est moins agréable que les autres ? Sanzo et Gokû ont été très spontanés, tandis que lui, il a calculé son plan à la minute près…

Nooon, rassurez vous, le kappa ne sera pas délaissé. XD

Sinon, j'ai une drôle de revieweuse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me laisse une review mais là…

Padra (je crois que c'est ça ?), tu m'as bien fais rire. Un Sanzo/Gojyo pour cette fic ? T'as bien lu les chapitres précédents ? XD

Ils sont tous les deux fous d'amour pour notre brun préféré, ils vont pas se sauter dessus !

Et, désolée, désolée, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce couple…Il me déprime…Mais tu peux aller lire « Seul » de moi-même, si tu veux…


	5. Chapter 5

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 5 : Réflexion.

Ces trois-là étaient bizarres.

C'est ce que pensait Hakkai.

Ces trois-là, c'est-à-dire ses compagnons étaient bizarres.

Nooon, jure !

Et Hakuryu aussi était bizarre.

Le lendemain de l'incident Gojyo, le brun avait trouvé son dragon sur le sol du couloir, évanoui.

Passablement en colère, il avait ignoré Gojyo tout au long de la matinée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenait, à la fin ?

Gokû qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait, Sanzo qui effleurait ses lèvres et Gojyo qui lui faisait carrément des avances ouvertes ! Le tout en moins de deux semaines !

Mais ils avaient craqué leurs slips, ou quoi ?

Ruminant derrière son volant, Hakkai fixait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde la route.

À côté de lui, ça boude.

Derrière lui, ça boude.

Derrière lui en diagonale, ça à faim.

Mais bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait au ciel ?

Et Hakuryu faisait des siennes. On aurait dit qu'il voulait échapper au contrôle de son maître.

Plus ou moins énervé, Hakkai fit une violente embardée qui surpris tout le monde (Au point que la cigarette de Sanzo s'était envolé de sa bouche lorsque sa mâchoire était tombée sur le sol de la jeep)

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ? C'est épuisant ! » S'écria le brun en continuant ses embardée, envoyant gentiment valdinguer ses amis de derrière dans le bac de la voiture.

« Hakuryu, ça suffit ! On va bientôt arriver à une nouvelle ville, alors cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse-toi conduire ! » Ajouta Hakkai en freinant brusquement (« Bonk ! » Oh, le joli son du front de Sanzo contre le pare-brise…)

Silence.

Bzzz…

Boule de paille au loin…

« Bien. »

Et la route repris.

On regardait Hakkai avec de grands yeux inquiets. Il leur renvoya une œillade mécontente et dit : « Et vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vous trois. Je compte bien obtenir des explications, ce soir ! »

Glups.

À suivre…

Hell. Hakkai s'énerve ! On approche de la fin ! Qui sera l'heureux élu ?


	6. Chapter 6

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 6 : Explications. Vous comprenez ce mot ? 

Ex-pli-ca-tions !

« Allez. Crachez le morceau. C'est quoi le problème ? Vous avez fait un pari ? »

Eux. Avoir. Les. Chocottes.

On l'oublie souvent parce que c'est une personne gentille, mais quand il est en colère, il est infect.

Tableau : Hakkai, debout devant trois pauvre gars assis à une table, dans la chambre.

Hakuryu posé sur son épaule avec une expression de triomphe.

(« Sale…

-Silence, Gojyo…Tu vas nous faire tuer… »)

« Alors ? J'attends. Et toi aussi, Hakuryu, tu dois m'expliquer la raison de ton comportement d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce que t'a fait Gojyo hier est…(Lourd regard vers le concerné)…Enfin bref, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Va te mettre à côté de Gokû ! »

Au tour des trois garçons d'aborder une expression de triomphe.

(« Hé hé…Bien fait… »)

Silence.

« Alors ? » (Ton insistant)

« Hakkai…Tu vas penser que c'est idiot mais…En fait…On est…

-Enfin…

-Ouais…J'crois que…

-Oui…

-C'est sûr…

-Complètement.

-Grave…

-Et voilààà…

-T'as compris ?

-… »

Self-control.

Vite, faire appel aux facultés de self-control.

Hakkai se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir.

« Non. Je n'ai pas compris. Je suis intelligent, mais pas au point de comprendre vos crétineries »

Aïe. C'était méchant.

Même Sanzo accusa le coup.

« Bon, vous parlez ou je vous fais parler ?

-Euh…

-Et bien…

-En fait…

-Hakkai. On est amoureux de toi. »

Aah, la franchise innocente de Gokû, alors que les adultes s'emmêle pitoyablement dans leurs mots…

Cette fois, Hakkai eut plutôt besoin d'une chaise.

Gokû continua sur sa lancée : « Et…On avait décidé de te montrer qu'on t'aimais, chacun de notre côté…Je sais, ça fait gamin, mais tu…Tu nous connais…Mais…Il y avait…Il y avait Hakuryu.

-Hakuryu ?

-Oui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on t'aime alors il nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues et… »

Il se tut. Que dire d'autre ?

Hakkai le regarda avec de grands yeux puis dirigea son regard vers ses deux autres amis.

« C'est vrai ? »

Hochement de tête.

Puis vers le dragon.

« Hakuryu ? C'est vrai ?

-Kyuuh… » Gémit l'animal, piteux.

Hakkai soupira et baissa la tête, épuisé.

C'était ça !

« Certes, vous avez des techniques radicalement différentes… » Murmura-t-il avec un soupir. Il se redressa.

Gojyo demanda soudain : « Maintenant que tu connais nos sentiments…Hakkai. Dis-nous. Dis-nous lequel de nous trois tu veux. »

Hakkai le regarda longuement avant de reporter son regard sur Sanzo puis Gokû.

Puis répondit, l'air grave : « Désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

À suivre…

Comment dire…Hum…Court ?


	7. Chapter 7

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 7 : Vouloir et pouvoir. 

Vous avez vu, c'est pas le même mot…

Marrant le bruit que ça fait, un cœur qui se casse en morceaux.

Plutôt joli, même. Comme un verre de cristal qui vient de s'exploser sur le sol.

Et dans la poitrine, ça résonne bien…

Gojyo, Gokû et Sanzo clignèrent des yeux en un timing parfait.

Silence.

Hakkai avait retiré son monocle et soupira en les regardant, abattus.

Puis Gojyo pris la parole (avec un bel effort pour ne pas crier) : « C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas te forcer…Mais franchement…On s'y attendait pas, là…C'est un peu…

-Un peu salaud, Coupa Sanzo de son ton de Sanzo vexé.

-Euh…Peut-être…(Gojyo tenait à la vie, tout de même…) Mais…Enfin…

-Tu nous aime pas ? Demanda Gokû avec son air d'enfant innocent, apparemment blessé aussi.

-Enfin, Hakkai…On peut pas te violer, non plus…(Beau ricanement de la part du moine) Si tu veux pas choisir parce que tu n'aimes aucun de nous trois…

-Gojyo. Vous ne m'avez pas compris. »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le brun qui les regardait avec un air légèrement (mais alors très légèrement) moqueur. Il retira son bandeau et le posa à côté de son monocle, avant de retirer la pièce de tissus en travers de sa poitrine et la poser bien pliée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Les trois crétins…Pardon, garçons clignèrent encore des yeux (ça devenait une manie…) et Gokû bredouilla : « Co…Comment ça ?...

-Et bien, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Pas que je ne voulais pas. »

Sileeeeeeence.

Qué ?

« C'est…C'est quoi la différence ? » Demanda Gokû tandis que ses deux aînés semblaient penser la même chose.

Hakkai leva les yeux au ciel (là, on atteignait des sommets, tout de même…) il s'assit bien en face des ses compagnons, comme un professeur face à ses élèves (ben c'était un peu ça, non ?) et dit très posément : « La première lettre est différente. »

Les trois huluberlus le regardèrent comme s'il les prenait pour des demeurés (qu'ils étaient) mais Hakkai ne s'en offusqua pas et continua : « Quand je dis que je ne peux pas choisir, c'est tout simplement que si je pouvais vous avoir tout les trois en même temps, je le ferais. »

Diantre. Hakkai avait une capacité à dire des énormités désarmantes avec un sourire désarmant.

Les yeux de ses trois compères pouvaient rivaliser avec les soucoupes volantes planquées dans le parc de New York des « Men in Black »…

Hakkai eut un petit rire et se leva pour aller prendre Hakuryu dans ses bras. Celui-ci, penaud, baissait le nez et émit un misérable : « Pyyyuuuh…

-Désolé, Hakuryu. Tu voulais me protéger ? C'est gentil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je veux.

-Kyuuh ?…

-Oui. Tout va bien. C'est vrai que ces trois-là sont égoïste, orgueilleux, toujours affamés, colériques, insupportable, pas très propres et limite idiots…

-Hé ! (beau timing pour le groupe dans le coin bleu qui vient d'émettre un son en parfaite harmonie !)

-…Mais c'est comme ça que je les aime. (oooh, magnifique répartie de la part du coin rouge qui vient de clouer le bec du coin bleu en émettant une phrase complète ! Sujet-verbe-complément !)

Silence.

« Hakkai… »

Le brun ne répondit pas et ouvrit la fenêtre. « Kyuh.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et merci. »

Le dragon s'envola dans le ciel nocturne avec un regard en arrière. Vraiment, ça le faisait enrager de perdre comme ça face aux trois zigotos, mais si c'était le souhait de son maître…

Hakkai referma la fenêtre et se retourna avec un sourire vers les trois qui étaient toujours assis.

« Et bien…Vous semblez surpris. » Dit l'ex-humain avec un sourire.

Gojyo bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama : « Mais bien sûr qu'on est surpris ! C'est…

-C'est dément ! » Coupa Gokû en se levant à son tour (wha, il a tout compris ! C'est le pouvoir de l'amûûûûr !)

Et ni une, ni deux, de sa spontanéité enfantine naturelle, il alla enlacer le torse d'Hakkai qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Les deux adultes restés derrière le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

Puis se regardèrent.

Puis regardèrent Hakkai qui les regardait (Gokû étant trop occupé à rire dans la tunique du brun, heureux comme pas permis)

Gojyo sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au moine. Lui, ça lui allait.

« Heey, le singe, le garde pas tout pour toi ! On partage !

-Me traite pas de singe, kappa gay !

-Quoiii ? Hé, je te ferais dire que tu l'es aussi ! Singe gay toi-même !

-N'importe quoi !

-Ha ha ha…

-Ça suffit, bande d'abrutis ! » S'écria Sanzo en les frappant de son harisen divin. Il attrapa Hakkai par la taille et tout en repoussant de son pied les deux autres transis, et marmonna : « Sinon, c'est moi qui le garde.

-Va mourir, moine gay !

-Mais ça suffit, oui ?! »

Hakkai ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il les aimait.

À suivre…

Muah ha ha ha ! Vous ne vous y attendez pas, hein !

Le dernier chapitre sera le dernier.


	8. Chapter 8

Laisse-nous l'avoir !

Chapitre 8 : Ben on l'a !…Bien fait !

Hakuryu passa le nez par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre qu'avait laissé Hakkai pour le laisser rentrer au matin.

Il entra complètement et voleta le plus doucement jusqu'au pied du lit où il se posa.

Il regarda un temps les formes entrelacées sous les draps et poussa un soupir, ou du moins un soupir comme les dragons peuvent pousser.

Il avait vraiment perdu. Pauvre petite chose…

Il fixa son maître.

Celui-ci tenait au creux de ses bras le singe, celui-ci enfoui dans la peau si douce et si blanche du brun.

À sa droite, le kappa le tenait dans ses bras, le visage caché dans la nuque de l'ex-humain, ses cheveux écarlates épars sur sa peau de poudreuse.

Et à sa gauche, le moine le tenait également dans ses bras, servant aussi au passage de support au singe…

La couette était restée à leurs tailles, dévoilant à l'animal que la nuit avait due être agitée.

Le torse de son pauvre maître était couvert de traces buccales que les humains laissent en marque d'appartenance. Enfin, consolation, ceux des trois autres avaient aussi été marqués…

Hakuryu fixa le visage de son maître.

Il était paisible.

Heureux.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle expression pendant son sommeil…

Le dragon s'avança à pas prudent sur le lit et alla se rouler en boule sur les hanches du brun.

Lui aussi avait droit à sa part.

Fin

Juste une petite conclusion…Mignon, non ?

Aaah, c'est fini ! Enfin une de bouclée ! Maintenant, concentrons nous sur Janis et ses déboires !

Reviews, s'il vous plait !


End file.
